


Oh Captain! My Captain! [Kuroo Tetsurou]

by selvatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain - Freeform, Captain kink, F/M, Lemon, Lime, NSFW, Nekoma, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader}</p>
<p>Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou and Nekoma © Furudate Haruichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain! My Captain! [Kuroo Tetsurou]

Kuroo sat heavy on the couch and threw his head back; it had been an exhausting day, with a swarm of children pestering him for _hours_. It wasn’t that he didn’t like children, it was that sometimes they got the better of him, like today.  
  
At those times, he had to fight the urge to line them up and bitch slap the crap out of them. Like today. He sighed, relieved that his duties were over and he was finally free. He checked his watch, tempted to call Kenma or Bokuto. _Meh, they ain’t gonna be home yet._  
  
Ah, how nice it was back in high school, when he was the captain of the Nekoma volleyball team. He really missed how _good_ it felt to be in charge of that unruly clowder of feral cats. Being only a part-time volleyball coach for elementary school children seemed pretty pathetic in comparison. Well, he had to make a living somehow; college did cost a lot after all.  
  
His quite black thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. [Name] fixed her gaze on him from the other side of the living room and made her way towards the couch. He glanced at her momentarily and returned to his condition of irritation with an essence of self-loathing.  
  
She raised an eyebrow taking in his sorry state and, in a sudden flash of inspiration, she went back to where she had come from, her lips set in a massive grin. Kuroo didn’t even bother to raise his head from the back of the couch.  
  
A few minutes later, she was back in the living room, padding towards him. She hesitated for a moment in front of him, stretching her body – and getting his somewhat unfocused attention-, before she fell on her knees on the carpet. He stared at her, eyebrow raised, taking in the fitted volleyball outfit matching his Nekoma uniform that he had given her ages ago.  
  
“Captain…” she mewled, bringing a finger to her lips.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Captain, during practice I wasn’t very considerate of my teammates and made a lot of mistakes…”  
  
“Wha-what?!” he gaped at her, not quite sure if he had completely grasped the situation.  
  
“I said I wasn’t a good teammate”, she went on, glancing at him with half-lidded eyes. “I think that I need some… _discipline…_ Captain…”  
  
“Ooooh…?” he paused for a second, all thoughts about annoying brats and college expenses forgotten. “Yes, you do need some punishment”, he added sternly.  
  
“Do whatever you want with me, _captain_.”  
  
“First of all, I have to teach you to use your mouth well, instead of saying things that might cause harm to the team.”  
  
“Yes, captain. I’ll do whatever you say.”  
  
“Come here”, he ordered, feline irises staring down at her from his seat on the couch. She crawled to him and positioned herself between his legs. “Unzip my pants.”  
  
She fiddled with the buttons and pushed down his underwear, freeing him from the constraints of the clothes. His length stood straight in front of her, thick and totally erect.  
  
“Suck!”  
  
“Yes, captain.” She wrapped her fingers around his base and flicked her tongue across his shaft, enticing a low gasp from him.  
  
“I said _suck!_ ” he hissed. Her lips enveloped him instantly and she lowered her head, taking in as much of his length as possible. “Faster!” he growled and she bobbed her head up and down increasingly faster. His hand dug into her hair, fingers tangling into silky tufts and he pulled her off him abruptly. “Down on all fours”, he ordered before letting go of her hair.   
  
She obeyed without a word, getting on her knees and hands on the floor. He got on his feet and knelt behind her, one hand pulling her shorts and panties down her thighs and the other pressing her harshly against the carpet. A small moan escaped her lips as her cheek grazed on the rough textile and he had the unstoppable urge to bury himself inside of her. Her heat glistened wet and welcoming in front of him and he licked his lips in anticipation. He bent over her and nipped at her ass.  
  
“I think you like punishment more than practice, naughty little bitch”, he whispered against her skin, sending chills down her spine. She desperately wanted him to fill her; it was a clear sign that somehow she had lost control of the _game_.  
  
“T-Tetsu! Please! Fuck me now!” she moaned. Instead of an answer, she felt his fingers digging into her hair and her head being pulled back.  
  
“ _Shut up_. You don’t talk back to your _captain._ You are being punished, so keep your pretty little mouth _shut._ ” Her body shivered unwillingly at the extremely sexy threat. She really wanted him to _punish_ her.  
  
“Y-yes, captain”, she stuttered and his hand released its grip on her hair, before he roughly buried two of his fingers into her wetness. She gasped at his force as he pumped her forcefully, making a trail of groans leave her mouth.  
  
Seeing her juices running down her thighs, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He removed his digits from her core and replaced them with his twitching member, incredibly eager to _fuck her brains out_. He thrust again and again, deep, hard, every time reaching her end and making her gasp in agony and pleasure as she struggled to accommodate him inside her tightness. His nails jabbed into her hips as he rammed her with force. Her knees were wobbly and tears welled in the corners of her eyes.  
  
“Please, please, please, Tetsu…!” she cried out, only to have his palm land on her soft backside.  
  
“I’m your _captain!_ ” he cut her off with a growl between thrusts.  
  
“Yes, yes! I’m sorry! Captain!” she moaned. “Please, captain! Fuck me harder!”  
  
He halted his movement and she craned her neck to look at him – beg him to make her _feel nice_ again.  
  
“I think I should help you open up more…” he said with a cocky half smile.  
  
“Open up more…?” she stared at him uncomprehending. Instead of answering, he traced his thumb in the middle of her rear and teased her other opening, making her yelp in surprise.  
  
“Yeah, open up… Quite literally.”  
  
“Wai-wait-” Before she could voice her objections, he plunged the digit into her tightness while resuming thrusting.  
  
“That’s the _discipline_ you were looking for!” he grunted and drove himself full-force into her core until he came undone.  
  
  
  
 **EXTENDED END**  
  
Kuroo stared at the utterly useless children as they unsuccessfully attempted for the umpteenth time to do a sync attack, bored out of his mind.  
  
“CAPTAAAAIIIIIINNNN!” A scream penetrated his ears and before he could turn around to figure out what had happened, heat had spread to his abdomen.  
  
Practice ended quite prematurely that evening.


End file.
